Harbour for Eternity
by DevinePhoenix
Summary: When Minato Namikaze gave his soul to seal the Kyubi, he expected to be trapped in the Shinigami's stomach with half the Kyubi for eternity. Instead, an odd Death God takes his soul to another trapped soul that was also eternally dueling a demon and tells them to be friends. What?


_**Harbor for Eternity**_

**A Minato meet Minato fic. I randomly got this idea after I saw some of the Yondaime Vs Tobi and Kyubi fight on youtube. **

**I made up the Yondaime's death scene though so don't kill me. Kakashi's also one of my favourite characters so I put him in it. I always thought that Minato would kinda be like a dad to Kakashi after his actual one died. I'm not that fond of Naruto(the series) at all. I love the whole setting and back story of the countries and the characters but I'm not too fond of the stupidity and laziness that the main characters are prone to at the start. **

**There are several characters that I like though. Like the Yondaime(For his whole 'flee on sight' rep and totally awesome teleportation technique and seals), Kakashi(tragic story and several hilarious quirks), Itachi(totally self sacrificing and btw, DEMOLISHED AN ENTIRE CLAN OF NINJA AND POLICE OFFICERS BY HIMSELF), Sasuke(before he went nuts for power then he's a douche), Iruka(gotta give him points for dealing with Naruto), Lee(Wierd, huh. I greatly respect this guy for what he does with next to no chakra in his system), Gaara('cause he's NUTS. Actually I mainly like his whole backstory and the awesome stuff he could do with sand. Like kill people -_-; he enjoyed that **_WAY_** too much...) and a few others (mostly Akutsuki). **

**X**

**The similarities Between the two Minato's are scary.**

**X**

**I don't own Persona (If I did Shinji and Minato would be alive) or Naruto (Otherwise the Yondaime would've so lived...)**

* * *

**Harbor for Eternity**

Minato Namikaze closed his eyes, his last breaths slipping from his lips. He had done it, the dreaded Nine Tailed Fox was once once again imprisoned in a human cage. He felt a pang of regret for his newborn son who was now so alone in the world. He hated it but he had no choice.

At least...the village was safe...

As he felt his chakra fading in death, body plummeting downward because he could no longer hold up the summon he had been standing on, he felt an unmistakeable tug on his soul. The Shinigami was looking to collect his due. The Yellow Flash could not begrudge the god his payment after doing such an immense task. The sealing of the strongest Biju was serious business and near impossible, even with teams of Shinobi.

The Kyubi had special requirements compared to the others. It had to be sealed into a newborn or an Uzamaki. Being both at least guaranteed that his son would live through the sealing and life that followed.

His son was lost to him now, he realized.

He would grow up orphaned and under a terrible curse. At worst, he would grow up and _**hate**_ his own father for what he was forced to do. For a moment, Minato felt a sharp pang of self loathing that chased the dullness away briefly. Naruto would grow up alone and it was _his_ fault.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Minato murmered.

Naruto was still being firmly held in his arms. Fighting the tug and numbness, Minato resolutely opened his eyes to memorize his son before he faded.

The boy looked a lot like him with the golden tufts of newborn hair. The whisker marks were a bit of a side effect but he couldn't care less. Here and there he could definitely spot bits of Kushina.

_"Don't...make my mistakes...'kay? Protect...your precious people...like I couldn't."_

_He knew his son wouldn't remember him or his words as much as he wished for it. _

_A haze seemed to be inching across his vision. All sensation in his limbs were numbing. Even the roaring of wind past his face was reduced to a mere breeze. He curled around Naruto, waiting for the painful impact that would take him the final distance to the Shinigami._

_Tired..._

There was a flash of silver and suddenly, he was no longer falling. He was being held gently..._oh so gently_. His heart thought, _Kushina, _But his mind supplied,_ dead. _The anguish that she was gone left a gaping hole in his being. He had failed his family and it _hurt_. Minato barely registered someone resting him down and dozens of horrified gasps.

_So...tired..._

"Sensei!"

He pried his eyelids open. _I didn't even realize I closed them. _Silver hair. Who? His brain drunkenly strove to remember. The anguished face of his last student swam into view. He couldn't move now, lying like a broken doll in his student's grip.

"...Kashi..."

The silver haired ANBU was staring at his teacher, his blood spattered white mask pulled up to reveal his face. His Sharingan was uncovered, memorizing the last moments of the last of his precious people.

His teacher lay in his arms, signature white coat stained with a steadily growing crimson stain. Kakashi could feel his heart breaking, his last precious person fading away in his arms just like his other two teammates.

ANBU around their fallen Yondaime stared in shock. They had sworn to protect the obstinately cheerful man, like he had sworn to protect the village, and they had failed.

There was something ethereal and otherworldly about the entire scene. Scores of black shadows with varying white and red masks crowded silently around a single fallen body held in the arms of a young man with hair the colour of moonlight. An old man hovering over the two. A golden haired man hat was halfway into the Shinigami's realm already was the main focus of attention. As the only one dressed in white, he fairly glowed in the moonlight giving him a ghostly appearance.

Kakashi could see the chakra fading from his mentor and father-figure rapidly. The older Shinobi only had ten minutes left and no more, with the rate he was fading.

**Minato wheezed a breath, faintly aware of blood dripping from his mouth. There was no pain from his impalement wound, strangely enough. He was aware of the warm lifeblood spilling out of the hole through his body only vaguely. The numbness was working its way slowly up his body, his legs already useless.**

**"Sorry about this." **A powerful voice rang out.

Dulling blue eyes slid to the white figure that had appeared next to him. As one, all the mourning ANBU around him started, drawing weapons to defend their dying leader. The man didn't look like a ninja or even vaguely threatening, but he had appeared from nowhere and that was always a warning bell in a Shinobi's mind. Minato noticed none of this, his eyes remained fixed on the blue eyed man.

Very dark blue, almost black hair, was slicked back to give the handsome man an almost rakish air. His face was compased and sober. He wore a white pea coat but what really stood out to the onlookers was the long bright yellow scarf wrapped around his neck that blew in a nonexistent breeze.

The man(?) smiled and stretched out his hand.

**"I'm Thanatos, I'm the Shinigami here to take you. Are you ready?"**

At his voice, Most of shinobi's blades dropped. There was something distinctly _inhuman_ about it. This wasn't the white clad Shinigami from earlier but no one really cared at the moment. Kakashi stared at the Shinigami, only now noticing the almost white aura that surrounded the man.

His Sharingan was _screaming_ at the overload, the man was simple too twisted and _not human _for him to comprehend,but he made no move to cover it. He'd be damned if he missed his Sensei fading. Shown only in the Sharingan, a huge shadow loomed behind the god with a cloak of rippling shadows and a chilling bone white, bird like, helmet .

Kakashi stared into bottomless eyesockets.

In that instant, he knew he was staring DEATH in the face.

Years later, even when Kakashi personally met Thanatos during his short death experience, that shadowed form haunted him through his nightmares. The Sharingan had emblazoned the monster in his memory forever. At the cost of never forgetting his teacher's last moments, he thought it was a fair enough trade off.

Several ninja brought their hands together in a disbelieving _"Kai."_ to no avail. The god was no illusion or genjutsu.

Terrified for his teacher, the white haired teen clutched the Yondaime closer to him. At the motion, Kakashi could've sworn he saw a sad smile on the god's face.

The Fourth Hokage's gaze slid to his last student and the Third Hokage, clarity in his vision in his final moments. His shaking hands offered his son to them.

"...Remember...he's to be...a hero..._Promise_..."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded, his old face twisted in grief as he took the bundle from Minato's hands. "I promise."

Minato's gaze drifted to Kakashi, frighteningly clear. He met the teenager's broken gaze with one of his characteristic soft smiles and weakly raised a hand to fondly flick his student's forehead.

"...Live for us...got it...?"

The normally emotionally cold boy was crying, tears dripped from both his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening to him _again._ He'd failed again. But he wouldn't _dare _disobey his teacher's last wish.

"H-hai. I will sensei..."

"G-good..."

The Shinigami tilted his head. **"Are you ready to take your eternal post, Sacrifice?"**

The entirety of the Shinobi inhaled sharply as they realized exactly what the Yondaime had done. Their revered leader had bound himself and the Yin Chakra of the Kyubi together to prevent the other half of the Kyubi escaping death due to rebirth. Minato honestly had no idea why this oldly Human in appearance Shinigami was taking his soul.

The original idea was for him to be stuck in the Shinigami's stomach with Kyubi out of the cycle of reincarnation. He would've been tortured for eternity. Whenever the rage filled Yin Kyubi awoke there, It would automatically go after the cause of its troubles and Minato would forever be locked in a pain blurred, blood spattered duel to the death. Neither would be able to die. It was to be a hellish existence.

But one he would gladly accept to save his son and Konoha.

The blond man smile faintly and glanced at Sarotobi who was holding his son.

"Make sure...to tell him...about me, would you?"

The aging man nodded sharply, holding back tears.

He raised his hand weakly and rested it on the Death God's outstretched hand. Thanatos glowed with an ethereal light, black wings ripping out his back and showering the awed Shinobi with dark feathers. If there was one thing Thanatos respected, it was those people who sacrificed themselves for the good of many. Just like, _Him._

_"I'm ready."_

With a final tug, Minato Namikaze's soul was pulled out of his body.

For a second, the shinobi saw their Hokage being pulled out from his physical body. If they were awed before, they were then. The Yondaime's soul was nearly pure white with a few mottled gray patches, remarkably clean for a Shinobi. Then the second passed and the Shinigami and their leader disintegrated into light and feathers. Another second later, the Yondaime's body slumped lifeless and soulless.

Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage, died a hero.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Minato Namikaze opened his eyes to fog. The haze of his soul being pulled away was gone. He felt almost normal. All the grazes and bruises were gone. Blood no longer coated his tongue. He touched his stomach curiously, where a gaping hole had been from the Ninetails' claws, to feel nothing. His White Coat wasn't even torn or in the slightest bit bloodstained. It looked as it normally did, pristine white with red flames edging the bottom and the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' emblazoned proudly on the back. His regular jounin uniform was equally undamaged under the coat as he expected.

He was dead. He knew that. But where was the Kyubi? Wasn't he sealed with the Yin chakra of the Kyubi? Where was it?

He didn't like it. One of his three pronged daggers was in his hand in an instant, ready for anything. He didn't even bother questioning the fact that his Kunai had miraculously traveled with him to the afterlife. The other hand was clenched, ready to Rasengan anything that so much as twitched.

The fog was easy to walk around in, and did nothing to hinder the shinobi as he eased forward. Or, at least, what he thought was forward.

**"At ease Namikaze-san."**

The blond whirled to gut the intruder on instinct. To his surprise, a thin white katana materialized in his opponent's hand to block his strike. The same man(?) from before was staring at him in amusement across the crossed blades. Instantly, Minato pulled his Kunai away.

"My apologies Thanatos-san."

The god coughed and when he spoke again, his voice was normal and human in appearance.

"Its alright really. Call me Ryoji. Now, you want to know why you're here, Correct?"

The Yondaime nodded. Ryoji chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. The imposing figure from before was gone, melting away to reveal a ditzy and cheerful civilian teenager._ It was startling at how quickly it had happened. Minato realized, slightly disturbed, that if he hadn't know what 'Ryoji' was he would have dismissed him as a normal teenager._

_Appearances certainly are deceiving._

"Well, I kinda arranged a deal with the Shinigami you summoned and took your soul instead. Unfortunately I also got the Kyubi now."

At this point, the blonde noticed the orange puffball being held by the scruff of its neck.

"Is that-?"

"Yep!" Ryoji grinned. "The Yin chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Its only sleeping now thankfully."

Minato sweat dropped. The Ninetails looked like a small fluffy puppy hanging from the Death God's grip, snoring and snuffling adorably in sleep. Nothing about it resembled the rampaging beast that had tried to wipe out all of Konaha.

"Its...um..."

"Its cute isn't it!"

"I have to fight that...?" He said wryly. "This job's a lot easier than I thought."

"Well not yet. When it wakes up, I assume It'll go back to normal." Ryoji shrugged.

"Darn."

"Weeeeeeeeell, If you're stuck here forever too, you hafta meet Nii-san!" Without much warning, the teenager latched onto the Yondaime's wrist and began dragging him off.

"Eh?"

The fog was clearing as he was dragged along, Minato realized. The god knew where he was going so he gave up resisting and ran alongside the deity. The fog parted to reveal a wide night sky with thousands of stars. _Too many stars._ The afterlife was certainly a strange place.

There was a golden glow ahead. It was lighting up and chasing back the fog. Soon Minato could make out the source. A massive set of golden doors rose imposingly from the fog. The door had several eyes that moved hungrily seeking escape.

What drew Minato's attention though, was further up the door. The body of a blue haired teenager was chained across the doors. Dozens of chains and barbed wire constrained his body, leaving bloody lacerations that would never heal. The restraints were the only things keeping the door closed. Arms spread wide across the door, he hung limply from his bonds, seemingly dead. Thankfully Minato could make out a small fluttering of the teenager's chest that told him he was still living.

...

Well as living as one could get in limbo.

A long blue double breasted coat covered most of his form but Minato could make out the lithe form and armour like quality of the coat to realize that the boy was no civilian even though most of his clothes looked like modified civilian wear.

He allowed himself a moment of sympathy for the pain the boy must've been going through. He looked to have been hanging there for quite some time and those metal spikes were no means comfortable.

"This is my brother." Thanatos admitted fondly.

"Why is he like that?" Minato replied curiously, drifting forward towards the door to get a closer look.

"He's holding back the doors to the Apocalypse."

The Hokage blinked. "...can't say I've heard that one before."

Ryoji smiled mischievously. "We got a lotta time to kill, eternity in fact. I'll let him tell you the story."

He took a deep breath and tilted his head up the the motionless figure strung up above. "OI! NII-SAN!"

"Ryoji, Erebus better be attacking or I'll megidolaon your arse into next week."

The voice was quite, self assured and carried enough power to make real on whatever threat that he was making. His quick alertness also added to Minato's belief that the boy was no rookie.

Silver eyes like liquid mercury carefully studied Minato before turning to Ryoji.

"Ryoji..." The boy said in warning. "Who did you drag out of the afterlife this time?"

The god waved his hands frantically. "I didn't do anything! I swear! Shinigami was going to imprison him to eternally fight the Kyubi so I kinda stepped in! Its not like we need all the space up here!"

"And you think bringing him here would help?" The Seal said dryly. "I have my own deathmatch to deal with."

"Well, he was a **Sacrifice **like you."

The blue haired boy fell silent, studying Minato with an inscrutable gaze. The Yellow Flash wasn't too clear on what was going on but he had some idea.

"Who are you?" He boldly asked.

The boy seemed surprised. "I'm Minato Arisato, the Jailer of Death. You?"

The Yondaime blinked. "I'm Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

There was a moment of silence.

...

...

"...You've gotta be kidding me." Minato Arisato deadpanned. "What do I call you so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself?"

Minato Namikaze shrugged with a lazy grin. "I don't know, it wasn't a problem when I was alive."

"Hm...I'll call you Kaze then."

Minato snorted a laugh. "'Wind' well that's fitting. I guess I'll call you Sato if that's how you want to do it."

The newly dubbed Sato smiled. Kaze shrugged again. He may be a Ninja but he wasn't foolish. He was dead and these two were all he knew, he could afford to trust them. Especially since he would never reach the afterlife where his wife and other students were waiting. He was doomed to duel the Kyubi for all eternity and this change was welcome from the eternal death match he was expecting.

"So, what did you do to convince Ryoji to bring you to my Great Seal?"

A bittersweet smile graced Kaze's face. "I did what any good leader would and gave my life for my village to seal the Nine Tailed demon fox. My only regret is that I condemned my son to grow up an orphan."

"Son?" Sato asked, surprised. "How old were you when you died?"

"Twenty five."

Ryoji whistled.

"I was seventeen."

Kaze winced slightly. There had been greater casualties in the war but it never failed to upset him when young shinobi died. By village standards Sato was near ANBU level in age but probably above that in skill. The power radiating off the constrained boy was immense, greater than even his own reserves. It was surprising to think he was human after a god claimed the boy as a brother.

"Hm, well you two should be friends if you're stuck here for forever! It gets boring if its just us." Ryoji chirped happily.

Kaze facepalmed. "That was your motive wasn't it? You got bored and dragged me here to have someone to talk to."

"Yup!"

"Why am I not surprised..." Sato muttered.

Louder, he asked his new 'room mate'. "So...Do you want to go first? It helps to talk about your life to clear up all your past regrets and issues. You can't do anything about them so it pays to let them go."

Kaze shrugged.

"Well...why not? It not like shinobi secrets matter to the dead..."

...

X

X

* * *

X

X

...

...

"Its kind of scary how similar our lives are." The Wild Card deadpanned.

"Agreed." Kaze nodded, equally disturbed.

Ryoji nodded and started to count on his fingers. "That's true. One: Both of you were orphans."

He raised a second finger. "Two: You both fell in love with redheads who were practically royalty."

The Fool chuckled self consciously at the thought of his rich girlfriend Mitsuru Kirijo. The Yondaime Hokage just beamed at the thought of his wife, momentarily forgetting he wouldn't ever see her again. Kushina Uzumaki had been royalty in her home village before she came to Konoha.

"Three: Your charisma levels were so high everybody loved you."

The pair exchanged sheepish glances. It wasn't their fault that their fan clubs got large enough to be dubbed an army! Though Sato mainly attributed it to the addictive nature of Pheromone coffee. (But damn, that stuff was_ good!_)

"Four: You both gave your lives to save a hell of a lot of people. Most of which you didn't even know."

Sato shrugged, ignoring the bite of the thorns at the motion out of habit. "I didn't really have much of a choice there. I'd be lying if I said I regretted it though."

The Yondaime Hokage jerked a thumb in Sato's direction. "I'm with him on that. It _was_ in the job description, you know."

Ryoji just grinned and raised the last finger on his hand. "Five: Both of you _willingly_ condemned yourself to an eternity fighting a demon. That deserves a lot of respect."

"Meh." The messiah shrugged with another rustle of chains. "Its what I do."

"Speaking of demons..." The Kage said warily. "I think the fluffball is waking up."

"Eh?"

The Death God raised the orange Ninetail kit up to get a better look. A baleful red eye stared back at him.

"Oh."

Several things happened all at once in the span of a few seconds. Almost instantaneously, Four of the Yellow Flash's tri-pronged kunai appeared in one of his hands like a set of claws. The Kyubi went to bite its handler and, understandably, Ryoji instinctively threw it as far from him as possible.

As it landed on its feet it was the size of a large dog and rapidly growing. It made no noise of confusion, intelligence barely visible in its maliciously glinting scarlet eyes. It was still under bloodlust from the previous battle and couldn't think of anything but _killkillkillkillkill _at the moment. Perhaps later it could be reasoned with but all it wanted now was a fight.

"Well, I guess you're going to get to see me go all out after all!" The Hokage grinned at his audience.

There was no village to protect. The Seal behind him was near invincible. There was nothing living around to get caught in the cross fire. The only two nearby was a Death God and a Pseudo-God who was dead already. There would be no need to redirect any bijudama to protect surroundings. This was an all out fight. The Yellow Flash didn't need to hold back in the slightest.

This Eternity of Battle didn't sound half bad at all.

After all, if he was trapped without those he loved, he might as well make the best of it. Getting depressed wouldn't help anyone, least of all Kushina or Naruto. With that remarkable determination and resolve he was known for in life, The Yondaime Hokage drew himself up.

Blue eyes glinting dangerously, and a eager grin that used to scare half the council when ever he had it on his lips, Minato Namikaze raised his kunai in a bold challenge to the beast.

X

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Two Minatos. Bf's for eternity. I suspect that after a time, Ryoji could pull Kushina to the Seal to visit Minato (er, the one that's her husband). I just always had this idea that after they died, the souls of SEES would help guard the Seal and blow up Erebus for fun so why can't Kushina do the same? **

**BTW- for those of you who don't know. Minato means 'Harbour' in Japenese. 'Kaze' means wind. From what I remember 'Namikaze' means something like wave(Nami) of dischord/wind(Kaze) either that or Hurricane...or something like that I think. Not too sure **

**Now Kyubi's going to get megidolaon-ed and Erebus is gonna get Rasengan-ed or Bijudama-ed into next week. Elizabeth's going to get a surprise when she comes to visit her Wild Card.**

**If I forgot anything, please tell me!**

**Hope you guys liked it anyway! ^_^**


End file.
